


Watch your step

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [17]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Houjou Emu Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Canon, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Emu didn't start out clumsy. In actuality, it started out as a cry for attention; a way out of his loneliness— it became a HABIT.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Watch your step

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

* * *

**"Watch your step."**

* * *

It started out as a cry for attention; a way out of his loneliness.

Emu never started out to be as clumsy as he is now. If anything, he was normal. But when he was a kid, Emu wanted to be away from his empty house; to be around people that actually cared that he _existed_. So he found every excuse he could think of to visit the hospital and somehow along the way, he became less careful with himself. Tripping over his feet, walking into things, a cut, a bruise, a bump. Anything to be around the kind and caring hospital staffs.

 _Anything_ to get away from an empty house.

Back then, he thought that if he went to the hospital enough times, maybe Kiyonaga would remember that he had a son. Emu stopped trying though when that man had only came by to berate him for being admitted into the hospital for pneumonia. It was the first and last time he saw Kiyonaga in his childhood.

Emu didn't start out clumsy.

It became a _habit._

"Ack!"

Arms windmilling, he braces himself for the impact—

— only to feel a wave of pixels surrounding him as a pair of arms catches him in a familiar embrace.

Hands bracing on strong biceps, Emu blinks in surprise and looks up to find Parad giving him a look of fond exasperation.

"Watch your step," Parad murmurs, the arms around Emu's waist a steel band with a promise to never let Emu fall ever again. It's a promise that Emu sees being fulfilled every single day since their alliance— both in battles and in life.

_Please be more careful with yourself._

Parad leans down to rest their foreheads together with a plea in his eyes.

_You should **never** need to get hurt just to get people to care._

Emu takes a shuddering breath, and lets it out slowly as he cradles Parad's face, one hand tracing the contours of his bugster's features.

His mind flashes to the people in his life now and the fact that they didn't leave despite the rocky start he had with some of them; Parad being one of them. And that despite the _really_ rocky reunion they had, Parad is still here and Emu knows that the bugster won't ever leave— that what they have is forever.

 _It's different now. None of them are like Kiyonaga_ — _so please, believe that things are better now._

They sway in their living room, fronts flushed against each other as Emu feels the burden that's been haunting him since his childhood starting to finally fall away from his shoulders. The relief makes his eyes water and Emu closes them with a soft sigh.

_You will **never** be alone again, Emu._

Eyes fluttering opened, Emu smiles and leans up to press a lingering kiss on Parad's lips. His smile widens as Parad deepens the kiss before a laugh bubbles out when Parad uses the bond to wrap them further into each other. Once they pull back, he then tucks himself under Parad's chin to envelop his partner into a hug. Those arms that guard him so fiercely come up to cradle him as if he's someone precious— someone _worth staying for._

Emu thinks that it's alright now to allow himself to believe the truth he never thought he could ever have.

_Watch your step._

"I will," Emu promises and looks up to take in the smile that lights up Parad's face as he relaxes.

"Let's make sure that you do," Parad murmurs, brushing Emu's bangs away from his eyes.

He looks on in confusion when Parad leads them into the middle of their living room. Curious but staying quiet, he watches as Parad waves a hand at the space before suddenly the lights dim whilst the stereo begins to play. The soft strains of music fill their apartment and Emu breathes out a laugh.

Lips kicking up into an inviting grin, Parad bows before extending a hand to him.

Warmth chases across his cheeks and feeling helplessly charmed, Emu takes it with a light heart and a bright grin.

Stepping close, he twines his arms around Parad's neck as the bugster holds him firmly by the waist. They move into a slow dance; steps light and easy with Parad leading Emu carefully so that they don't knock into any of their furniture, and delighting in Emu following his lead with steps that Emu puts more care into than he has in years.

Emu doesn't have much trouble in dancing, but that's usually when it's in a game context. Now that Emu thinks about it, it's the same with everything else too. Because the goal is to score the most points in games, Emu tends to pay more attention to how he should move or where he needs to be at. Anything outside of it? Emu becomes a bit more careless; less mindful of his limbs and surroundings. It's not good practice, he knows. But he's grown used to it over the years that he's forgotten how _not_ to be careless with himself or his general well being.

There's no room for that anymore though; even if it may take time.

As they dance, there are time when he still trips and at times, he even manages to lead. Through it all, Parad's hold on him doesn't waver. Minutes pass and Emu stops trying to watch his feet but is still careful of the steps he takes. Instead, he pays more attention to the gleam of Parad's hair in the dim light, the way his smile is soft, the love in his eyes, and the warmth of his body against Emu's.

Although it may take awhile and that it may be complicated but, it's time to let go all of the crippling things that aren't worth holding onto.

Emu is breaking the habit; one step at a time.


End file.
